


Serce ze szkła

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Atonement Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce ze szkła

  
— Ehm, tego, dzięki. No wiesz, że ze mną poszedłeś.  
Jeszcze rok temu Draco odpowiedziałby sarkastyczną uwagą, że w wieku czterdziestu lat Potter naprawdę powinien już opanować podstawowe zasady budowania zdań.  
— Chyba zdecyduję się na pieróg kornwalijski1. Słowo daję, żona Toma musi wyczyniać nad swoimi pierogami jakąś czarną magię. Są niewiarygodnie chrupkie. Nawet te zrobione przez skrzaty w naszym dworze im nie dorównują. A ty? Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi znów z tekstem, że nie jesteś głodny.  
Potter dalej nie zwracał uwagi na kartę dań.  
— Ron jest w tak świetnym nastroju, że aż mnie to przytłacza. A jeśli, no wiesz, wyniki nie wypadną dobrze… i to ja będę musiał mu powiedzieć, żeby się przygotował na złe wieści… Chryste, ja nie mam na to siły. No i Ginny. W ciągu ostatniego roku przeszła przez tyle rzeczy. Po prostu nie mogę… W każdym razie dzięki, że chciałeś iść ze mną na zabieg. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy.  
— Co powiesz na jakąś zupę? — Draco podsunął Potterowi koszyczek z pieczywem.  
— Ty jakoś potrafisz, no, nie dopuszczać do siebie niektórych spraw. Wiesz, twoje włosy. To… to…  
I jak to często bywało w ostatnim czasie, ich rozmowa została sprowadzona do nieskładnych strzępków zdań ze strony Pottera i oznak zniecierpliwienia u Dracona.  
— Potter, ludzie nie przestają gapić się na mnie od dwudziestu lat. Mój obecny wygląd daje im idealną wymówkę, by robić to otwarcie. Tom, poproszę pieróg kornwalijski, a dla Pottera zapiekankę pasterską. A, i dwa kremowe, jeśli byłbyś uprzejmy. Dziękuję.  
— Na kutasa Merlina — mruknął Potter. — Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znów będę mógł wypić normalne piwo bez wrażenia, że mam w ustach brudną szmatę.  
— Ja też. — Uśmiechnął się Draco ironicznie i westchnął na widok barmanki, która zbliżała się do nich z dwiema butelkami kremowego. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale w towarzystwie Pottera zawsze bardzo chciało mu się pić.  
Rodzice Dracona podchodzili do kwestii alkoholu z mało zaskakującą, typową dla arystokracji swobodą i zaczęli podawać mu rozcieńczone wino do obiadów z chwilą, kiedy skończył dziesięć lat. Jako szesnastolatek standardowo wypijał je do kolacji bez dodatku wody, podobnie jak lampkę koniaku po posiłku. Jego przyjaciele wykazywali dziwną fascynację alkoholem, głównie dlatego, że stanowił on zakazany przez rodziców owoc, stąd też potajemne upijanie się wypełniało Pansy, Gregowi i Vince’owi większość hogwarckich weekendów. Podczas gdy Crabbe wisiał zgięty wpół nad muszlą klozetową, Draco spokojnie czytał Voltaire’a w oryginale. Doprowadzanie się do podobnego stanu nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, z drugiej strony sam Vince nie słynął z rozsądku, nawet gdy miał dobry dzień.  
Bezskutecznie walcząc z ponurą miną, Draco uniósł szklankę w obowiązkowym toaście. Najchętniej wlałby w siebie kufel Black and Tan2 i poprawił go podwójną Ognistą, ale maniery wpajane mu przez matkę od chwili, kiedy znalazł się na tym świecie, nie pozwalały mu pić, skoro Potter nie mógł.  
— Wyglądasz bez włosów lepiej niż ja. — Potter wskazał najpierw na swoją łysą głowę, a potem na Dracona. — A Ron gorzej niż my obaj.  
— Nieoczekiwany prezent od losu. — Uśmiechnął się Draco.  
— Dupek — zaprotestował Potter, ale ani przekonująco, ani na serio.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i tym razem wyszczerzył się na całego.  
— Cieszę się z każdego zwycięstwa, jak marne by ono nie było.  
— Moje odrastają szpakowate — zachichotał Potter. — Na zdrowie.  
— Na zdrowie — odpowiedział Draco i stuknął szklanką o szklankę Pottera, mrucząc pod nosem „Przede wszystkim za twoje, ty draniu”. — A moje zupełnie siwe. Przypuszczam, że mógłbym z łatwością zakamuflować je zaklęciem tak, żeby wyglądały jak mój zwykły jasny blond, ale po co się w ogóle wysilać? Bawię się myślą, czy nie golić ich dalej.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, ilu mężczyzn uważało ogoloną do zera głowę za seksowną. Oczywiście już przedtem nie miał najmniejszych trudności z podrywaniem facetów, ale teraz? Merlinie, musiał opędzać się od nich kijem. Nie tylko zresztą od nich. Od kobiet też.  
Zgolenie sobie włosów i upodobnienie się do Pottera było wyjątkowo dobrym pomysłem.  
Draco nie miał w sobie za grosz sentymentalizmu, ale nawet jako osoba o trzeźwym spojrzeniu na świat nie mógł zignorować dowodów potwierdzających tezę, że stan psychiczny człowieka wpływa na kondycję jego układu odpornościowego, a ludzie wspierani przez swoje najbliższe otoczenie mają większe szanse na przeżycie choroby.  
— Astoria — powiedział któregoś ranka przy herbacie i owsiance. — Chciałbym zorganizować bal dobroczynny. Tu, we dworze.  
Zastygła z tostem w ręku i patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Z lekkim wstrząsem uprzytomnił sobie, że po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni odezwał się do niej słowami innymi niż _dzień dobry, jak minął ci dzień i dobranoc_.  
— Granger, żona Weasleya — wyjaśnił — stawia na nogi nowy departament, coś w rodzaju kooperacji między mugolskimi lekarzami a uzdrowicielami. Gdyby ten projekt wylądował w rękach kogoś innego, uznałbym go za stratę czasu i pieniędzy, ale ona, choć wyjątkowo irytująca, jest też nadzwyczaj wydajna. Niemniej bez dodatkowego wsparcia finansowego pomysł nie wyjdzie dalej niż poza szkic na papierze. Co ty na to?  
Astoria odłożyła tosta i zmrużyła oczy.  
— A więc to w trawie piszczy — powiedziała. Draco nie miał czasu zgłębić, co dokładnie oznaczało jej kalkulujące spojrzenie, bo już ciągnęła dalej. — Tak, naturalnie. Myślę, że przetarliśmy sobie wystarczająco dużo ścieżek we właściwych sferach. Kiedy?  
— Hmm. W przyszłym miesiącu?  
Bal stał się legendą w czarodziejskich kręgach i raz na zawsze potwierdził powrót Malfoyów do łask. Cynicy utrzymywali, że nowy departament posłużył im jedynie za trampolinę do skoku na najwyższy szczebel drabiny społecznej; tych paru czystokrwistych, którym udało się przeżyć wojnę, snuło czarne wizje niebezpieczeństw, jakimi grozi wymiana jakiejkolwiek wiedzy między mugolami a czarodziejami, a całej reszcie było wszystko jedno.  
Draco z całego serca nie znosił tego irlandzkiego zarozumialca Finnigana, niemniej poprosił go o poprowadzenie aukcji. Nikt lepiej niż on nie potrafił przy pomocy niesmacznych żartów nakłaniać ludzi do głębszego sięgnięcia do kieszeni. Draco doszedł do wniosku, że pomysł sprzedania przywileju ogolenia mu zaklęciem głowy na łyso, choć totalnie upokarzający, wzbudzi zainteresowanie bardzo wielu osób. Tak też się stało. Aukcja przyniosła zawrotne zyski, ponadto ogólny entuzjazm skłonił co niektórych do podjęcia odważnych kroków. Draco przelicytował dzieci Weasleya o sto galeonów i w zamian uzyskał satysfakcję posłania rudych włosów Rona na podłogę. Jak się okazało, Weasley miał bardzo dziwnie sklepioną czaszkę. Granger — nie chcąc być gorsza od męża — podeszła do Dracona, objęła go, zaszlochała mu na ramieniu (i zasmarkała je przy okazji), po czym ofiarowała pod aukcyjny młotek własną bujną fryzurę. W ten sposób uzbierana suma powiększyła się o kolejne sto galeonów. Pod koniec imprezy prawie każdy z gości był łysy, a kasa z datkami pękała w szwach.  
Wyjątkowo głośna piosenka Fatalnych Jędz dała Draconowi pretekst, by wymknąć się na chwilę na zewnątrz i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Na gacie Merlina, umierał z pragnienia, by zapalić. Jesień tego roku spóźniała się i część kwiatów wciąż kwitła, ale Draco zadrżał w wilgotnym chłodzie nocy. Było mu zimno w głowę — niespodziewany skutek uboczny braku włosów. Co za szczęście, że dobrze wyglądał w czapkach i kapeluszach. Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się niezbyt łagodnie i, o ile Draco dobrze interpretował wszelkie oznaki, mógł przynieść ze sobą porywisty wiatr.  
Okno balkonowe za jego plecami otworzyło się i Draco przez moment miał chęć powiedzieć coś ostrego, by dano mu chwilę spokoju. Intruz podszedł bliżej i położył rękę na kamiennej balustradzie tuż obok niego. To musiał być Potter. Draco wyczuwał słaby zapach mugolskich lekarstw.  
— Dzięki, Malfoy.

***

Teraz, gdy Potter zakończył chemioterapię, Draco w zasadzie nie miał powodu, by przesiadywać w bibliotece szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja. A jednak przesiadywał. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynał poważnie zastanawiać się nad zawodem lekarza. Zbijanie fortuny stało się nagle potwornie nudnym zajęciem; zauważył też, ku swemu niewesołemu zdumieniu, że ograniczenie czasu spędzanego w biurze do jednego przedpołudnia tygodniowo w ogóle nie robiło żadnej różnicy. Od pewnego momentu pieniądze pracują same na siebie. Owszem, czasami wśród jego współpracowników trafił się jakiś idiota, który wpadał na genialny pomysł typu zainwestowanie w modę dla skrzatów domowych, niemniej ogólnie jeden dzień w tygodniu wystarczał, by zapobiec najgorszemu.  
Tak mało rzeczy wzbudzało ostatnio jego zainteresowanie. Nuda. Życie wiało nudą. Z wyjątkiem syna, Pottera i popołudni spędzanych w klinice uniwersyteckiej nad podręcznikami medycyny, nudziło go wszystko. Odnowił — i pomnożył — nadszarpnięty przez powojenne konfiskaty majątek Malfoyów. Poprawił wizerunek swojej rodziny w oczach czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, na ile było to możliwe. Jego małżeństwo? Cóż, nie potrafił dokonywać cudów. Przynajmniej traktowali się wzajemnie z szacunkiem, choć Draco nie był pewien, jak bardzo się jeszcze w tym momencie lubili. Czy mógł zacząć studia medyczne? Uzyskać dyplom, a potem przejść kursy dla uzdrowicieli? Pomoc, jaką okazał projektowi Granger, nie była całkowicie bezinteresowna — zrozumiał, że ogolenie sobie głowy na znak solidarności z wyłysiałym po chemioterapii Potterem powinno znaleźć się w odpowiednim kontekście, inaczej ludzie mogliby źle zrozumieć jego intencje. Na pewno przez lata nie skąpił Świętemu Mungowi swoich galeonów. I na pewno nie zostałby przez nich odrzucony, gdyby któregoś dnia pojawił się i poprosił o przyjęcie na praktykę. Jednak zdobycie dyplomu mugolskiej medycyny byłoby już sporo trudniejsze. Wymagałoby niemałej ilości Imperiusów potrzebnych do sfabrykowania świadectw szkolnych i innych dokumentów warunkujących przyjęcie na studia. Ale gdy już się na nich znajdzie, niewątpliwie poradzi sobie z materiałem. Nie będzie to łatwe, lecz wykonalne.  
Hmm, co za interesująca myśl. I, o ironio losu (nad którą Draco mógł się tylko zaśmiewać), mugole najwyraźniej żywili do niego sympatię. Nie musiał ich przepraszać za to, że żyje. Nie istniała konieczność ciągłego ignorowania znanych mu ze świata czarodziejskiego pogardliwych spojrzeń, pełnych potępienia uwag czy traktowania go jak pariasa, bo gdyby przeszedł do kontrnatarcia, jego syn poniósłby konsekwencje. Niezależnie od tego, jakim był czarodziejem i jakie błędy popełnił w przeszłości, jego syn zawsze stał na pierwszym miejscu. Bez wyjątku. Niemniej taka postawa kosztowała go sporo nerwów i wysiłku, a uprawiane od niedawna wycieczki do mugolskiego świata — inne niż włóczęgi po barach w celu podrywu — przypomniały mu, jak wyglądało jego życie przed wojną, kiedy nie musiał zdobywać szacunku przy pomocy galeonów. W świecie mugolskim był tylko przyjacielem Pottera. Błyskotliwym facetem, który — jak na laika — miał olbrzymie pojęcie o medycynie. Kiedyś jego paszportem był dobry wygląd, teraz zaś inteligencja i poświęcenie okazywane Potterowi. Opinia, jaką cieszył się wśród mugoli, była jak przypływ nowych sił życiowych. Nie musiał wykazywać się bez końca, by być akceptowanym.

***

Dzięki Merlinowi, cykliczne badania Pottera wypadały pozytywnie. Jeśli na początku nowego roku wyniki analizy krwi nie wykażą zmian na gorsze, będzie można ograniczyć częstotliwość wykonywania morfologii z jednej miesięcznie do jednej kwartalnie. Oznaczało to rzadsze spotkania przy obiedzie, co wzbudzało w Draconie wielki i absolutnie niezrozumiały niepokój.  
— Myślę nad tym, żeby zacząć znów pracować na pół etatu. Od Nowego Roku. Przeważnie koło południa opadam z sił, ale cztery godziny przy biurku powinienem wytrzymać.  
Draco zauważył, że apetyt Pottera powoli wracał do normy. Zjadł już połowę swojego Ploughmana3, co było wielkim postępem. Linie jego szczęk stopniowo traciły swoją ostrość.  
— Nic w terenie — kontynuował Potter. — To jasne, moja magia jest ciągle lekko podkopana.  
Chemioterapia nadwerężyła magię Pottera do tego stopnia, że zwykłe wezwanie czegoś zaklęciem stało się raczej _wyzwaniem_. Wyczarowanie patronusa kompletnie nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
— Naprawdę tego chcesz? Ja za wszelką cenę staram się unikać siedzenia w biurze.  
Nawet cztery godziny w tygodniu zaczynały go irytować. Miał nadzieję, że wytrzyma tak długo, żeby przekazać interes rodzinny Scorpiusowi, który okazywał mu niejakie zainteresowanie od momentu, kiedy zrozumiał, że jedynym warunkiem kupienia drużyny quidditcha było posiadanie wypchanego po brzegi konta bankowego.  
— Tak, brakuje mi pracy — przyznał Potter. — Przez pół roku ludzie dwoili się i troili, by mnie zastąpić. Najwyższy czas, żeby wszystko wróciło do normalności. Poza tym zaczynam mieć wyrzuty sumienia.  
Draco przewrócił oczami. Niech Merlin wybawi go od gryfońskiego męczennictwa.  
— Wiesz, co powiedzą? Nie, Harry Potterze, nie wracaj do pracy. Tak, owszem, pamiętamy o tym drobiazgu z pokonaniem Voldemorta, ale naprawdę nie wolno nam naciągać systemu tylko ze względu na twoje triumfy w przeszłości. Tak, tak, zgoda, przez cały czas byłeś wspaniałym aurorem, ale nie. Absolutnie nie. Nie chcemy cię tutaj.  
Potter pochylił się nad stołem i trzepnął go lekko w głowę.  
— Drań.  
Draco oparł się pokusie, by pacnąć go w odpowiedzi.

***

Po Bożym Narodzeniu Draco i Astoria tradycyjnie odprowadzili Scorpiusa na pociąg z obietnicą, że w Hogwarcie będzie już na niego czekała ich sowa. Początek zimy dość szybko odpłacił się za łagodną jesień. W ciągu tygodnia pogoda zmieniła się z chłodu w słotę, a porywisty wiatr nie ustawał przez całe ferie świąteczne. Nawet na peronie, zazwyczaj chroniącym przed złą pogodą, panowało przejmujące zimno. Draco otulił się szczelniej płaszczem i wymienił z Potterem zwykłe, poważne skinienie głową. Najmłodsze z dzieci Potterów, mała kopia matki, dorosło już na tyle, by stać się uczennicą Hogwartu. Zamieszania panującego w miejscu, gdzie stali, nie dało się opisać. Byli tam wszyscy Weasleyowie, łącznie z dziadkami i innymi rudowłosymi przedstawicielami swego rodu. Słowo „cyrk” samo nasuwało się na myśl. Draco potrząsnął dłonią syna i patrzył, jak energicznie wsiada do pociągu bez oglądania się za siebie. Ruszył wzdłuż peronu, podążając za Scorpiusem, który szukał pustego przedziału. Z ulgą zauważył, że inni uczniowie witają jego syna z sympatią i zasypują głośnymi pytaniami, co porabiał podczas ferii. Przynajmniej tutaj grzechy dziadka i ojca traciły swoją ponurą moc. Kiedy pociąg drgnął i zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż peronu, Scorpius pospiesznie pomachał Draconowi ostatni raz i odwrócił się do siedzącego naprzeciwko Albusa Pottera. Draco już przygotował się do aportacji do domu, kiedy Astoria położyła mu nagle dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Poproszę cię na drinka, Draco. W mieszkaniu.  
Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką zrobili po odzyskaniu majątku, był zakup apartamentu na ulicy Pokątnej. Draco nie korzystał z niego zbyt często — jego domem nieodmiennie pozostawał dwór — ale Astoria czuła się w Wiltshire zbyt wyizolowana i, no cóż, rzucona na prowincję. Miasto odpowiadało jej bardziej. Czemu nie?  
Aportowali się razem do mieszkania i Draco w jednej chwili stwierdził, że wyglądało i pachniało jak zamieszkałe.  
— Przeprowadziłaś się tutaj? — zapytał ze zdumieniem.  
— Zaraz po balu. We dworze pojawiłam się tylko po to, żeby spędzić święta razem z Pi. Najwyraźniej nie zauważyłeś listu, który zostawiłam na łóżku w swojej sypialni. Znalazłam go tam, gdzie go zostawiłam. Proszę. — Podała mu kieliszek bordeaux z jego ulubionego rocznika.  
O co mogło jej chodzić? Złapał nóżkę kieliszka, zanim Astoria wypuściła go z ręki, i uniósł znacząco brwi, dając jej do zrozumienia, iż wie, że to dopiero początek negocjacji.  
— Dziękuję. Z żalem przyznaję, że list rzeczywiście nie rzucił mi się w oczy. Jednak w obliczu faktu, iż od czternastu lat nie dzielimy ze sobą sypialni, nie czuję się szczególnie winny.  
Nie było to najlepszą kontrą, bo nawet nie zauważył, że Astoria zniknęła z dworu na dobre.  
Tym razem nadeszła jej kolej na uniesienie brwi.  
— W porządku, być może powinienem odnaleźć w sobie odrobinę winy — uzupełnił. — Zwykle nie bywam aż tak mało spostrzegawczy. Wybacz.  
— Kiedy Pi przyjedzie do domu na ferie wiosenne, zamierzam porozmawiać z nim o naszej separacji. Nie chciałabym, żeby wiedział o tym cały świat, bo nie sprzyja to moim planom, ale nasz syn zasługuje na szczerość.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami na znak, że przyjął jej słowa do wiadomości. Nie wywarły na nim jednak większego wrażenia. Chyba.  
— Zakładam, że kogoś masz.  
— Na miłość Merlina, Draco. — Astoria straciła cierpliwość. — Były całe zastępy takich ktosiów, ale tego jednego chętnie bym przy sobie zatrzymała. Możliwe, że nawet na bardzo długo. Chcę, żeby się do mnie wprowadził. Do tego mieszkania.  
Ach, więc tu leży pies pogrzebany.  
Czy Draco się przejął? Pociągnął łyk wina i dotarło do niego, że cały czas stoją. Usiadł na swoim ulubionym skórzanym fotelu, tym z rzeźbioną poręczą. Szkoda, że nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie nawet tyle, by zmartwić się wiadomością o swojej żonie pragnącej zamieszkać z kochankiem pod jednym dachem.  
— Proszę, dla dobra Pi zachowaj dyskrecję, dopóki nie ukończy szkoły. Jeżeli życzysz sobie formalnej separacji, gdy już opuści Hogwart, daj mi po prostu znać.  
— Może myślę o kolejnym dziecku?  
Spojrzał na nią pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy. Spojrzał naprawdę. O kurwa.  
— Na kiedy masz termin?  
— Początek maja. To dziewczynka.  
— Kto jest ojcem?  
— Terry Boot.  
Uch. Gust Astorii, jeśli chodziło o mężczyzn, zawsze sprowadzał ją na manowce. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej jeszcze-męża, geja przez wielkie G. Abstrahując od wszelkich uprzedzeń, Boot był niebieskookim blondynem, więc akurat do tego Draco nie mógł się przyczepić. I o ile Terry zachowa się przyzwoicie i nie narobi żadnych głupot, ich związek mógłby zdać egzamin. Oczywiście wciąż był Terrym Bootem, dupkiem pierwszej klasy, i gdy tylko Draco wróci do dworu, wyśle sowę do swojego adwokata z nakazem rozpoczęcia śledztwa. Zakładając, że szantaż okaże się wcześniej czy później nieunikniony, lepiej byłoby postarać się w porę o dobry materiał na wypadek, gdyby Boot wystosował do niego notkę z prośbą o spotkanie. Dzień, w którym Dracona pokona ktoś jego pokroju, będzie jednocześnie dniem, w którym Draco nabije się na własną różdżkę niczym na pal. Było mu prawie szkoda Astorii.  
— Nadaj jej imię mojej matki.  
Astoria odstawiła swoje nietknięte wino na stół. Przez cały czas nawet nie usiadła.  
— Ciebie to naprawdę ani trochę nie dotknęło, prawda?  
Nie miał nawet siły, by skłamać.

***

Pomysł, żeby zostać mugolskim lekarzem, wydawał mu się tym bardziej pociągający, im dłużej go rozważał. Styczeń dobiegał końca, była sobota, na zewnątrz bez przerwy padało, a Draco znów siedział w bibliotece dworu, obłożony maturalnymi podręcznikami do biologii i chemii.  
— Malfoy. — W kominku ukazała się głowa Pottera.  
— Co się stało?  
Potter płakał, Draco widział to wyraźnie nawet mimo rozmazanego przez płomienie obrazu. Wielki boże, całe starania, całe poświęcenie, cały ból na nic.  
— Ginny… Możemy porozmawiać u ciebie?  
Draco odpowiedział błyskawicznym opuszczeniem barier. Potter wyturlał się z kominka.

***

Opuściła go, ta suka. Na odchodnym poczęstowała go śpiewką, że ona już tego nie wytrzymuje. Biadoliła, że przytłacza ją ciągła świadomość, że rak może powrócić. Że latami przyglądała się, jak Voldemort próbował go zabić, i jak bardzo obecna sytuacja przypomina jej tamte dni, i że nie wytrzyma kolejnego przechodzenia przez to wszystko. Odczekała, aż dzieci wrócą do szkoły po feriach świątecznych, a potem wyprowadziła się do Nory. Nie wiedziała, czy rozstają się na stałe, ale potrzebowała miejsca i czasu dla siebie.  
 _Pokazałbym ci twoje miejsce, ty pizdo bez serca_ , pomyślał Draco.  
— Chcesz zostać u mnie?  
— Ja nie… Ale… Czy Astorii to nie przeszkodzi?  
— Nie. Przebywa głównie w londyńskim mieszkaniu. Sweepy, poproszę o przygotowanie pokoju dla pana Pottera. Zaraz obok mojej sypialni.

***

Draco odczekał, aż Potter zaśnie, a dopiero potem skontaktował się przez kominek z Weasleyem i zażądał, żeby natychmiast zdjął swoje bariery, w przeciwnym razie wysadzi mu drzwi wejściowe w powietrze.  
— Twoja siostra! Na kutasa Merlina! Czy ona, kurwa, straciła rozum? Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, co to znaczy? Jak ważne jest jego pozytywne nastawienie do życia? I to w miarę możliwości nieustanne! A ona co? A ona co?! To, co zrobiła, może zadecydować o życiu lub śmierci. On ją kocha!  
Draco krążył tam i z powrotem po paskudnie urządzonym salonie Weasleyów. W innych okolicznościach z rozkoszą wytknąłby rudzielcowi, że dominujący w nim odcień fioletu, na który zdecydowali się z małżonką, przyprawiłby o udar dziewięć osób na dziesięć.  
— Wiem — wymamrotał Weasley. Granger siedziała obok niego, blada i zalana łzami.  
— Co ty wiesz? Ja ci zaraz powiem, co zrobisz! Pójdziesz do rodziców i przyciągniesz ją tu za włosy, a potem przemówisz jej do rozumu, cholera jasna. Niech wszystko odwoła. I przekaż jej, że odesłałem go z powrotem do domu — wskazał przez okno na sąsiedni budynek — i że ma go przeprosić w sposób, który uzna na najlepszy, ale po prostu musi…  
— Rozmawiałem już z nią na ten temat, Malfoy, ale nie chce wracać. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Dokładnie mówiąc, potknął się przy tym lekko.  
— Co?  
— Ona nnnie… wwwróci — zaszlochała Granger.  
Boże, otaczali go sami idioci.

***

Potter znów stracił apetyt. Skrzaty domowe o mało nie powychodziły z siebie, podsuwając mu pod nos jego ulubione dania i inne smakołyki. Co miesiąc, za sprawą uporczywych nalegań Dracona — popartych dyskretnie wystawianymi czekami — zlecali badanie krwi Pottera. Pod koniec marca ich życie nabrało całkiem przyjemnej rutyny, o ile Draco przymknął oko na napady smutku i apatii Pottera, wywołane głupotą jego żony. Kiedy Potter wychodził do pracy, Draco uczył się do egzaminów. O pierwszej Potter wracał na obiad, po którym ucinał sobie drzemkę, podczas gdy Draco znów siadał do książek. Po południu, jeśli pogoda sprzyjała, obaj wybierali się na przejażdżkę na miotłach. Jeśli zaś nie, grali w czarodziejskie szachy, dopóki nie nadeszła pora kolacji. Po posiłku Draco wracał do nauki, a Potter gapił się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie i rzucał od czasu do czasu jakiś komentarz odnośnie pracy. Kiedy robił się zbyt melancholijny, Draco, czy wiało, czy padało, ciągnął go siłą do miejscowego mugolskiego pubu, gdzie wypijali do piwie i grali w rzutki. Potter znów tolerował alkohol, ale wyłącznie w minimalnych ilościach, więc poprzestawali na jednym kuflu, a potem roznosili na strzępy lokalnych mistrzów darta — jakżeby inaczej, obaj byli przecież szukającymi, nawet dwadzieścia pięć lat później wciąż z idealną koordynacją ręka-oko. A jeszcze później wracali do domu, ramię w ramię, bo Draco podejrzewał, że Potterowi przyda się wsparcie w każdej postaci, również tej najbardziej dosłownej.

***

— Wiesz, ja… Hmm, dzieci przyjeżdżają na ferie wiosenne.  
Draco uniósł wzrok znad podręcznika do chemii. Gdyby wiedział, jak fascynującym zjawiskiem są cząsteczki, już lata temu zakopałby się po nos w mugolskiej nauce.  
— Tak, pomyślałem, że możemy aportować się po nie razem. Na dworzec.  
— Nie, miałem na myśli, że… — Potter zalał się rumieńcem.  
— Wiem. Pozwoliłem sobie wydać skrzatom pewne rozporządzenia. Doprowadzą wasz ogród i dom do porządku. Założyłem, że zechcesz zabrać dzieci do siebie. Bo przecież gdzie indziej?  
Draco i Astoria zamierzali wybrać się ze Scorpiusem do Paryża i tam poinformować go o swoich planach separacji. Narcyza zawsze powtarzała, że złe wiadomości brzmią mniej boleśnie, kiedy wypowiada się je po francusku, i Draco postanowił jej w tym względzie zaufać. Próbował przekonać Astorię, żeby uprzedziła syna o swojej ciąży. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie dla niego sytuacji gorszej niż ta, kiedy wysiądzie z pociągu i ujrzy matkę z ośmiomiesięcznym brzuchem. Scorpius nie pisał przez trzy tygodnie, a potem przysłał nagle beztroski, pełen ploteczek list o niczym. Jako chłopiec cechujący się sporą inteligencją już dawno temu zauważył, że małżeństwo rodziców stanowiło wyłącznie wygodny układ, jednak czym innym były własne domysły, a czym innym potwierdzenie ich z ust samych zainteresowanych. Draco nie mógł tak do końca potępić Astorii za to, że chciała czegoś więcej niż towarzysza przy stole, ale czy, do diabła, nie mogła poczekać z tym, dopóki Pi nie skończy szkoły?  
— Ginny też tam będzie. W domu. I może na dworcu.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Draco, ale nie spojrzał na Pottera. Zlekceważył skurcz w żołądku, tłumacząc go wizją siebie, Scorpiusa i Astorii w zaawansowanej ciąży, drepczących po czarodziejskiej dzielnicy Paryża i udających, że są rodziną.

***

Wycieczka do stolicy Francji udała się lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Po części wytłumaczył to faktem, że Astoria nie traktowała go inaczej — co było albo aktem oskarżenia przeciwko ich małżeństwu, albo wręcz przeciwnie, jego pochwałą. Tego jednak nie udało mu się stwierdzić z pewnością. Scorpius, choć obdarzony dość miłym usposobieniem, w głębi serca wciąż był Ślizgonem, a tym samym jego zachowanie mogło wprowadzać w błąd. Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia ferii Scorpius doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z całego szeregu faktów: że matka oczekuje dziecka innego mężczyzny, że zostanie ono uznane za Malfoya oraz jego pełnoprawne rodzeństwo, że Draco wolałby raczej przespać się z wielką kałamarnicą niż dotknąć kobiety i że w przyszłości przerwy w nauce będzie spędzał raz u ojca, raz u matki — z wyjątkiem Bożego Narodzenia, które w oczach Dracona uchodziło nie za święto, a świętość wymagającą uczestnictwa całej rodziny. Całą tę wiedzę Scorpius zawdzięczał prawidłowemu odczytywaniu aluzji, sporadycznych uniesień brwi, znaczących spojrzeń i dyplomatycznych kaszlnięć.  
Na tym etapie ciąży aportacja była Astorii surowo zabroniona, więc Draco odprowadził Scorpiusa na dworzec w pojedynkę. Zaplanował to tak, by rozminąć się z Potterem — po prostu przybył na King’s Cross odpowiednio wcześnie — ale los chciał, że Potter zjawił się tam akurat w chwili, kiedy Draco zabierał się do odejścia. Harry wyglądał na zabiedzonego, jego żona na okropnie wściekłą, a dzieci na nadąsane, z wyjątkiem tej najmłodszej, która obejmowała ojca za nogi i szlochała przejmująco. Draco nie mógł znieść tego widoku ani sekundy dłużej. Uściskał Scorpiusa, szepnął mu do ucha, że zobaczą się w czerwcu, a potem aportował się do Dziurawego Kotła i upił do nieprzytomności.  
Następnego ranka świat wyglądał wyjątkowo ponuro, na szczęście Tom posiadał spory zapas eliksiru przeciwkacowego. Po zażyciu kilku fiolek magia Dracona ustabilizowała się na tyle, by zapewnić mu aportację do domu bez pogubienia różnych części ciała w różnych częściach Wiltshire. Kiedy zmaterializował się w bibliotece dworu, o mało nie dostał ataku serca. Potter pochrapywał na kanapie przed kominkiem. Na podłodze przed nim leżało czasopismo o quidditchu, które musiało wysunąć mu się z palców, gdy zasnął nad jego lekturą. Jeden ze skrzatów przykrył go kocem.  
— Potter.  
Potter obudził się i poprawił okulary, zsunięte aż po nasadę włosów.  
— Hej, Draco. Wszystko w porządku ze Scorpiusem? Gdzie byłeś?  
— Tak, w porządku.  
Draco czekał. Czekał na zapowiedź, że Potter wraca do Ottery St. Catchpole. Że odnowił więzy małżeńskie. Że to wszystko było jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem. Że jego żona przyznała się do błędu. I że wszyscy są teraz szczęśliwi.  
Potter zamrugał, odpędzając resztki snu.  
— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej — zawyrokował.  
— Wypiłem za dużo i spędziłem noc w Dziurawym Kotle — przyznał się Draco. — Ale wlałem w siebie tyle eliksiru na kaca, że głowa przestała mnie boleć. Jestem tylko lekko nie w formie. Chyba się położę.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, aportował się do swojej sypialni i wziął bardzo długi prysznic.  
Ocknął się koło drugiej po południu, przekonany, że dał Potterowi dość czasu na zebranie rzeczy i przeprowadzkę do żony. Usiadł na łóżku, odsunął zaklęciem zasłony przy oknie, by sprawdzić, czy panująca przez całe rano mgła rozwiała się wreszcie. Na zewnątrz Potter wywijał salta na miotle. Draco otworzył okno na oścież.  
— Potter, ty idioto! — zawołał. — Chcesz zwrócić obiad naturze?  
— Nie dogonisz mnie! — odkrzyknął Potter i poszybował wyżej.  
— _Accio_ miotła! — wrzasnął Draco.

***

Dotyk pojawił się wkrótce potem.  
Potter ogólnie należał do osób potrzebujących kontaktu fizycznego, co można by wytłumaczyć szczególnym gryfońskim zachowaniem — wystarczyło, że zbliżył się do Weasleya na dystans metra, a nie potrafił obejść się bez ciągłego poklepywania go po ramieniu albo plecach. Jednak to, co działo się teraz, przekraczało wszelkie granice.  
Zaczęło się od stóp. Któregoś wieczoru Draco leżał na kanapie i uczył się z książką wspartą na piersi. Obok, sporządzając notatki, śmigało pióro samopiszące. Potter wszedł do pokoju, zbliżył się do kanapy, uniósł stopy Dracona, usiadł i położył je sobie na kolanach. Dziwne. A co dziwniejsze, zaczął powtarzać to każdego wieczoru: jedną ręką obejmował obciągnięte skarpetkami stopy Dracona i czytał trzymany w drugiej dłoni magazyn sportowy.  
Potem zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej. Podczas gry w szachy Potter zakleszczył kolano Dracona między swoimi. Draco nie zareagował. Nie zareagował też, kiedy Potter uściskał go na dobranoc wylewniej niż zwykle, zanim rozeszli się do swoich sypialni. Gdyby Draco nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby przysiąc, że Potter usiłuje go uwieść.  
— To śmieszne — dyszał, masturbując jak szalony.  
Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu Potter traktował go dosyć szorstko i zapowiedział, żeby Draco nie czekał z kolacją, ponieważ wieczorem wychodzi z Weasleyem. O czwartej po południu wrócił z pracy w najgorszym nastroju, jaki można było sobie wyobrazić. Gdy tylko wypadł z kominka, kopnął jedną z leżących na podłodze książek Dracona tak, że przeleciała przez cały pokój, a potem spojrzał na niego z wrogością, której Draco nie widział u niego od ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat.  
Gdyby Potter był Ślizgonem, Draco zrobiłby jakąś ironiczną uwagę, że ktoś tu jest najwyraźniej niewyżyty seksualnie. Niestety chodziło o Gryfona i jeżeli Draco nauczył się czegoś o tych ludziach na przestrzeni czterdziestu lat, to głównie tego, że należało zwracać się do nich z obcesową szczerością.  
— Potter, czemu zachowujesz się dziś jak ostatni dupek?  
— Chcesz wiedzieć? Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? — Potter prawie wrzeszczał.  
Draco przywołał zaklęciem kopniętą książkę i kazał jej poszybować na półkę.  
— Tak, chcę. To drogie książki i nie pilno mi odkupywać ich tylko dlatego, że postanowiłeś dostać ataku szału. A teraz mów, co się z tobą dzieje?  
Potter stracił nagle całą bojową energię i opadł na najbliższe krzesło.  
— Nikt mnie już nie dotyka — odpowiedział półgębkiem, unikając wzroku Dracona.  
Fantastycznie. Potter był rozbrajający.  
— Przestań…  
— Nie masz nawet pojęcia — przerwał Draconowi. — Nikt mnie nie dotknął, odkąd zachorowałem. Molly już mnie nie przytula. Ron nie kładzie mi ręki na ramieniu, a Ginny, hmm, od operacji nie tknęła mnie palcem. Ani razu. Ani razu nie… no wiesz. Od… od roku… z nikim nie spałem, dobra? Tylko dzieci traktują mnie normalnie. Czuję się, jakbym był zrobiony ze szkła. Albo jakbym nie istniał już fizycznie. Więdnę i kurczę się w środku, jakbym umierał — dokończył bez tchu. Podciągnął kolana do piersi i zwinął się w kłębek, chowając twarz przed Draconem.  
— Mogę cię dotknąć, Potter.  
Słowa padły, zanim zdążył je powstrzymać.  
Potter uniósł głowę.  
— Ja nie… no wiesz… jeszcze nigdy…  
— Jeśli posunę się za daleko, zatrzymaj mnie. Wystarczy jedno słowo. — Draco złapał Pottera za rękę i pociągnął na kanapę, obok siebie. — Powiedz „stop”.  
Powoli powiódł dłońmi po jego ciele. Pogłaskał pierś Pottera, okrytą materiałem koszuli, zbadał krzywiznę jego barków, długość ramion. Pocałował każdy po kolei palec.  
— Mogę zdjąć ci marynarkę?  
Krótkie skinienie głową.  
Och, Potter wciąż był za chudy, ale dzięki lotom na miotle i wieczornym wypadom na darta zdołał choć częściowo odbudować masę mięśniową, utraconą podczas strasznych miesięcy chemioterapii, kiedy sama wyprawa do toalety kosztowała go zbyt wiele wysiłku. Draco oplótł go ramionami i przez długi czas po prostu trzymał w ramionach. Potter wydał płaczliwy jęk i odpowiedział uściskiem. Siedzieli przytuleni, kołysząc się niepewnie, i nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, Draco poczuł wir aportacji i znalazł się razem z Potterem w jego sypialni.  
— Jesteś pewien? — wyszeptał Draco w jego ucho.  
— Tak.  
Był to najdziwniejszy seks w jego życiu. Zdobył już doświadczenie ze zdezorientowanymi seksualnie mężczyznami, którzy myśleli, że anonimowe obciąganie w toalecie może przyczynić się do wyklarowania ich upodobań, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z kimś równie nieobeznanym i jednocześnie absolutnie nieprzejętym swoją względną niewinnością. I możliwe, że fizyczna izolacja, na którą skarżył się Potter, nie brała się z tego, że nikt go nie dotykał. Może rezerwa okazywana mu przez otoczenie oznaczała, że tak naprawdę sam nie był gotowy, by kogoś dotknąć.  
Draco nie zdziwił się, kiedy Potter okazał się niewiarygodnie hojnym kochankiem. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie poświęcił jego ciału aż takiej uwagi. Ręce Pottera błądziły pozornie bez celu po każdym jego zakamarku, jakby uczyły się go na pamięć, dotykiem, głaskaniem, pieszczotą, uwielbieniem. Usta Pottera też nie próżnowały.  
 _Boże, ależ ty smakujesz, nie przestawaj mnie całować_.  
 _Jeszcze, Draco. Jeszcze_.  
Oczywiście entuzjazm Pottera dawał się wytłumaczyć długim wyposzczeniem, ale Draco był przekonany, że nie tylko.  
Poprzestali na zaspokojeniu się rękami, ale nawet tutaj Potter zupełnie niespodziewanie przejął kontrolę. _Tak jest dobrze. A tobie?_ Draco mógł potwierdzić tylko jękiem. A potem, kiedy obaj byli już tak blisko, że ich biodra wyrywały się naprzód nieskoordynowanymi, poprzedzającymi orgazm wyrzutami, Draco obrócił się i położył na Potterze całym swoim ciężarem, tak żeby Harry poczuł masę i żar jego ciała, żeby każdy skrawek jego skóry dotykał skóry Dracona. Ich penisy ocierały się o siebie w namiastce pieprzenia, śliskie od preejakulatu i potu spływającego po brzuchach. Potter szybko dopasował swój rytm do tempa Dracona, lekkim skrętem nadgarstka omal nie katapultując go na szczyt. Draco odpowiedział pospiesznym ściśnięciem sutka i to przesądziło o wszystkim. To było takie znajome, takie jak zawsze — mężczyzna wyginający się pod nim w łuk w orgazmie — ale jego własna ekstaza, która nadeszła chwilę później, wykraczała bardzo daleko poza zwykłą satysfakcję.  
 _Jestem szczęśliwy_ , pomyślał. _Właśnie w ten sposób objawia się szczęście_.  
— Nie zasypiaj jeszcze — upomniał Pottera, zsuwając się z niego. Pociągnął go od tyłu w swoje objęcia, przywarł piersią do jego pleców, a podbrzuszem do tyłka. Na koniec oplótł go nogami i był prawie gotów. Jeszcze tylko pocałunek w szyję, w bliznę po operacji. W miejsce, którego pragnął dotknąć ustami od lat, i to w chwili, kiedy Potter nie spał i dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest całowany. — Teraz możesz. Śpij.

***

Potter nigdy nie zdradził, co zaszło między nim a jego żoną w czasie ferii wiosennych. Któregoś ranka przy śniadaniu wspomniał, że Ginny wprowadziła się z powrotem do ich domu i że Draco nie musi już wysyłać skrzatów, by utrzymywały porządek w mieszkaniu i ogrodzie.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział Draco.  
Potter spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

***

Pewnej niedzieli pod koniec maja Draco był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Uwielbiał poranny seks, zamglony od snu, ale pełny czegoś pierwotnego. Poza tym Potter wykazywał niezrównany talent manualny w rejonach poniżej pasa. Po tych wczesnych igraszkach Harry zasnął na nowo, Draco zaś otulił go kołdrą i zszedł na dół.  
Początkowy zapał Pottera zdążył przybrać formę zdrowego popędu seksualnego. Przerobili wszystkie punkty znajdujące się na prywatnej erotycznej liście Dracona za wyjątkiem stosunku analnego. Draco stwierdził, że na razie może obejść się bez tego, o ile Potter nie przestanie mu obciągać. Uwzględniając jego entuzjastyczne podejście do ich seksu, Draco spodziewał się, że najpóźniej pod koniec czerwca dotrą i do tego. Jak dla większości mężczyzn określających się raczej po stronie hetero, seks analny był dla Pottera najbardziej gejowską z gejowskich rzeczy i tym samym ostatnim łamanym tabu. Draco nie umiał sobie tego sensownie wyjaśnić. Przecież to tylko jeszcze jedna dziura, którą można pieprzyć, do cholery. W końcu sam też dał radę sypiać z Astorią, prawda? Odrzucał go jedynie widok piersi. Może nawet nie tyle widok, co fakt, że przeszkadzały.  
Zanim Potter zwlókł swój leniwy tyłek z pościeli, Draco zdążył przeczytać niedzielną gazetę, zrobić tradycyjny dwumilowy spacer po posiadłości i przyswoić sobie wiedzę o podziale tkanek.  
Przy stole Harry sięgnął po tytułową stronę „Proroka”, ignorując krótkie podsumowanie Dracona.  
— Zwykłe niedzielne bzdury. Same reklamy, zero nowych wiadomości. Aha, i słówko o Astorii.  
Słówko o Astorii, czyli oficjalne obwieszczenie narodzin Narcyzy Róży Malfoy.  
Astoria odezwała się do niego jeszcze przed weekendem. Poród przebiegł bez problemów — w porównaniu ze Scorpiusem, ułożonym pośladkowo — i zarówno matka, jak i dziecko mieli się dobrze. Zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową Astoria miała przybyć z noworodkiem do dworu. Oboje uznali, że rozsądniej będzie ukryć się tutaj przed wzrokiem żądnych sensacji ciekawskich. Poza tym, gdyby po wyjściu ze szpitala zdecydowała się wrócić do mieszkania w Londynie, ten dupek Boot byłby przy niej. Zaraz po otrzymaniu sowy z informacją o narodzinach Draco przekazał radosne wieści Scorpiusowi i poprosił McGonagall o zwolnienie syna ze szkoły na weekend, by mógł złożyć wizytę matce i siostrzyczce. Wysłał też Astorii sześć tuzinów róż i kartę z gratulacjami. Doszedł również do wniosku, że niebawem powinien zacząć pojawiać się częściej w apartamencie przy Pokątnej. Zapłacił uzdrowicielowi podwójną stawkę zwykłego honorarium, by zapewnić sobie jego dyskrecję. Spodziewał się, że list od Boota z pogróżkami i próbą szantażu nadejdzie najpóźniej w połowie przyszłego tygodnia.  
Zagłębił się właśnie w lekturze działu biznesowego, kiedy trzask kubka uderzającego w blat stołu zmusił go do uniesienia głowy. Potter zaczął wymachiwać mu gazetą przed nosem. Ostro i z gniewem.  
— Zabierz mi ten papier sprzed oczu, jeśli łaska. Bo złamię ci rękę.  
— Astoria ma dziecko? A ja cały czas myślałem, że… że my jesteśmy… Kurwa! — wrzasnął Potter i trzepnął „Prorokiem” o stół.  
— Tak, urodziła córeczkę. Wysłałem jej kwiaty i bardzo ładną kartkę. Planuję też odwiedzić ją po południu. Wybierzesz się ze mną?  
Potter gapił się na niego w niemym zdumieniu.  
— Mam z nią pewną… — Hmm, jak powinien to ująć? — Pewną umowę. Zależało jej na drugim dziecku, a tak się składa, że jako homo do szpiku kości nie nadaję się zbytnio do spełniania podobnych życzeń. Spłodzenie Pi było już dla mnie herkulesową pracą, uwierz mi na słowo, więc znalazła kogoś, kto przejął owo niewdzięczne, ale niezbędne zadanie. Niestety tym kimś okazał się Boot, palant nie z tej ziemi, ale podejrzewam, że było to jedynie wynikiem mocno ograniczonego wyboru. Zgodnie z oficjalną wersją dziecko jest moje, więc proszę cię, żebyś zachował prawdę dla siebie.  
Potter zacisnął powieki i westchnął. Wstał i podszedł do Dracona, podciągnął go z krzesła na nogi i wziął w objęcia.  
— Przepraszam. Myślałem, że… Przepraszam.  
— Za co?

***

Sowa od Weasleya przybyła po wyjściu Pottera do pracy, z czego Draco wywnioskował, że nie chodziło tylko o niezobowiązujące zaproszenie na obiad. Poradzi sobie bez trudu. Spotka się z nim i wytrzyma jego niewątpliwie homofobiczną tyradę na temat, jak zły wpływ wywiera na kutasa Harry’ego i temu podobne idiotyzmy. Był szczerze zaskoczony, że Weasley w ogóle wykazał na tyle bystrości, by przejrzeć, co działo się między Draconem a Potterem. Cóż, zawsze popełniał ten sam błąd, nie doceniając Gryfonów.  
Umówili się w małej restauracji położonej z dala od ministerstwa, niemal na granicy z mugolską częścią Londynu.  
— Zakładam, że to nie spotkanie towarzyskie. Chyba nie mam po co rozpoczynać pogawędki o spektakularnej przegranej Armat w niedzielę?  
Jedyną osobą, która kochała quidditch równie obsesyjnie co Draco, był Weasley. Ile godzin spędzonych w szpitalu przy łóżku Pottera zajęło im dyskutowanie o słabym ostatnio składzie Armat? I to na tyle słabym, że każdemu ich meczowi towarzyszyła frustrująca pewność co do przegranej. Nie powstrzymywało to jednak Dracona i Weasleya od snucia fantazji pod tytułem „co by było, gdyby”.  
— Wiesz, stwierdziłem, że zasługujesz na ostrzeżenie. Ginny chce odzyskać Harry’ego.  
Gryfoni to najdziwniejsi ludzie na całym świecie.  
— To twoja siostra. Spodziewam się, że stoisz raczej po jej stronie — wytknął Draco.  
— Tak — przyznał Weasley. Dopił piwo jednym haustem i gestem zamówił następne. — Mieli naprawdę udane małżeństwo, serio. Na pewno lepsze niż moje, i to o wiele. Spróbuj to tylko komuś powtórzyć, a złamię ci ten cholerny kark. Ale wiesz co? To ona go wtedy opuściła.  
— Głupia krowa — mruknął Draco pod nosem. A gdy Weasley rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, dodał: — Przepraszam.  
— Ona chce znów z nim być, bo go kocha, ale nie wydaje mi się, że to wystarczy. Bo tak w głębi serca jest przekonana, że choroba go w końcu pokona. Ale dzieciom bardzo go brakuje i to łamie jej serce. Tak, chciałbym, żeby znów byli razem, ale wolałbym mieć go żywego. Z tobą ma większe szanse.  
Weasley złapał rękę Dracona i ścisnął ją mocno.

***

To było jasne. Zjawiła się w biurze jego firmy inwestycyjnej cztery dni po tamtej rozmowie z Weasleyem.  
Wewnętrzna wiadomość od sekretarki brzmiała: _Przyszła pani Potter. Twierdzi, że jest z panem umówiona_.  
 _Proszę ją wpuścić_ , odpisał Draco.  
Zawsze była ładna. Nie piękna, ale wystarczająco atrakcyjna, by roztaczać aurę pewności co do swojej urody. Niektóre kobiety zyskiwały z upływem czasu i Ginny Weasley-Potter była jedną z nich. W czarnym, idealnie skrojonym kostiumie wyglądała jak ubrana do boju. Nawet Draco nie miał nic do zarzucenia jej strojowi, a w oczach kogoś tak oddanego modzie jak on znaczyło to niemało.  
Rozłożył ręce, zachęcając ją do pierwszego ruchu.  
Usiadła i zaczęła mówić bez żadnych wstępów.  
— Jestem dziś z nim umówiona na kolację i zamierzam go poprosić, żeby wrócił do domu. Dzieci go potrzebują. I ja też.  
Był to spory cios, bo dziś rano Potter, całując go na pożegnanie, nie wspomniał nic o tym, że wybiera się gdzieś wieczorem. Draco zastanowił się przelotnie, jaką wymówkę od niego usłyszy.  
— To jego decyzja. To od początku była jego decyzja. Wiem, że trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale nie powiedziałem mu złego słowa na twój temat. Prawdę mówiąc, po tym, jak go zostawiłaś, poszedłem do twojego brata i błagałem go, żeby z tobą porozmawiał. Żeby przemówił ci do rozsądku, przekonał, że Harry cię potrzebuje. Nieważne, jakie nieistotne lęki kazały ci wtedy użalać się z lubością nad sobą, ale wiedz, że nie liczyły się w ogóle w porównaniu ze stanem jego zdrowia. Zapytaj Rona. Zapytaj go, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.  
Przypomnienie, że była jedynym zamachowcem na własne szczęście małżeńskie, nie wywarło na niej najmniejszego wrażenia.  
— I wtedy postanowiłeś go uwieść? — odparła.  
Wszelkie dobre chęci powstrzymania się dla dobra Pottera rozwiały się w jednej chwili.  
— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to on uwiódł mnie.  
To na sekundę wyprowadziło ją z równowagi, ale zaraz zdecydowała się wytoczyć najcięższe działo.  
— Dzieci go potrzebują.  
Draco nie zaszczycił jej odpowiedzią, bo to oczywiste, że dzieci potrzebują ojca.  
— Decyzja należy do niego. Niemniej powiem ci coś. Wiem, że on z tego wyjdzie. Za pięć, dziesięć lat od tej chwili wciąż będzie żył. Czy w związku ze mną, czy też nie, to w zasadzie nie gra większej roli. Ty z góry zrezygnowałaś. Sprawiłaś, że się załamał. Powiedziałaś mu na odchodnym, że jest chodzącą śmiercią. Że…  
— Przecież sam słyszałeś, co mówili lekarze! Nie dawali mu nawet pięćdziesięcioprocentowej szansy przeżycia. Pamiętam, jak czekałam wtedy na niego przez rok. Tamten rok, kiedy pokonał Voldemorta. Co rano po przebudzeniu powtarzałam sobie „Harry’emu znów udało się przeżyć kolejny dzień”. Powtarzałam to w kółko, bez przerwy.  
— Więc znów powtarzaj to w kółko i bez przerwy! — krzyknął na nią Draco. — Kochaj się z nim! Pokaż mu, że… — Wyrzucił ręce w górę w geście frustracji — Nie, ja po prostu nie wierzę, że muszę ci to tłumaczyć.  
Nie znosił, kiedy kobiety płakały. W dziwny sposób nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy robili to mężczyźni, ale zalane łzami kobiety zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się czemuś winny. Przywołał chusteczkę do nosa i podał ją Ginny.  
— On jest w połowie czarodziejem, ty głupia babo. A nawet gdyby nie był, to zawsze Harry Potter.

***

Godzinami włóczył się po lepszych i gorszych dzielnicach Londynu. Kiedy wreszcie aportował się do domu, było już prawie ciemno. Zdążył podjąć kilka decyzji. Nawet jeśli Potter postanowi wrócić do tej swojej nędznej namiastki żony, Draco zrealizuje uprzednie plany. Zostanie najpierw lekarzem, a potem uzdrowicielem. Wyspecjalizuje się w leczeniu nowotworów. Spróbuje przekonać Astorię, żeby wprowadziła się z niemowlęciem do dworu na stałe. Zresztą postara się namówić ją na to nawet w wypadku, gdyby Potter wybrał jego, a nie Ginny. Draco był pewien, że Boot nie sprosta podstawowym obowiązkom rodzicielskim, podczas gdy on sam sprawdzał się całkiem dobrze w roli ojca. Przyzwyczaił się do kontaktu fizycznego z drugą osobą i nie wyobrażał sobie ponownej izolacji. Życia, jakby było się zrobionym ze szkła. A małe dziecko potrzebowało ciągłego dotyku i przytulania.  
Wszedł do salonu. Zobaczył notkę, opartą o kieliszek z winem.

_Jestem dziś umówiony na kolację z Ginny. Wrócę koło dziesiątej.  
Harry_

 

**Koniec**

 

1 Pieróg kornwalijski (Cornish pasty) — spory pieczony pieróg nadziewany mięsem i warzywami.  
2 Mieszanka ciemnego i jasnego piwa.  
3 Popularny w Wielkiej Brytanii okołoobiadowy posiłek na zimno, tradycyjnie złożony z chleba, sera i drobnych marynat, najczęściej cebuli.


End file.
